Super Mario Bros : Jamais deux sans trois
by Laogei
Summary: Nos deux frères vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Une nouvelle personne va rejoindre leur monde, une fille qui s'avérera avoir un lien avec nos deux chers plombiers ! C'est ma première fic, donc ce n'est pas parfait.
1. Chapitre 1 : On a une soeur ?

Avant de commencer, je vais vous révèler des choses :

-On commence l'histoire dans la maison de Mario (que je nommerais « Pipe House » d'ici la suite de l'histoire)

-Le nom de famille « Mario » est issu de Super Mario Bros. 3

-Le nom de « Maëva » a été choisi pour faire une ressemblance (mais pas trop forte) avec le nom de Mario.

Voilà, bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 1 : On a... une sœur ?

Notre histoire commence au royaume Champignon. Mario et Luigi étaient en train de prendre le déjeuner, un plat de spaghettis bolognaise. En cours de route, Mario demanda à son frère :

-Alors, comment as-tu réussi à trouver une fleur de feu lors du combat face à Bowser ?

-Je l'avais déjà avant, répondit Luigi, je l'avais gardé en réserve pour une occasion particulière.

-Ah, ok.

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux jusqu'à qu'un toad apparaisse dans la maison :

-Qu'y a t-il, Toad ? demanda Luigi.

-Mario, Luigi, la princesse tient à vous voir ! Déclara le toad.

Nos deux frères partirent pour le château Champignon.

XxXxXxXxX

Une fois arrivés, les deux plombiers furent accueillis par la princesse et une autre fille, qu'ils ne semblaient pas connaître.

-Mario, Luigi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. déclara Peach.

-On pouvait s'en douter. répondit Luigi avant de se prendre une baffe magistrale de son frère.

-Qui est la fille à côté de vous, princesse ? questionna Mario.

-J'y venais. répondit Peach. La fille à côté de moi s'appelle Maëva Mario ==(oui, ce nom de famille vous rappellera peut-être quelque chose).

-Et ? ajouta Mario.

-Nous avons encore des doutes mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit votre petite sœur.

-Notre petite... sœur ? Demanda Luigi. Sans blagues ?

-Nous n'en sommes encore pas certains. Répondit Peach. Essayez déjà de vous connaître, on verra après !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Maëva en question

Spoilers (ou presque) :

-Je me base sur l'âge de création du plus jeune des deux frères pour leur âge (soit 30 ans). Je retire deux ans pour la fille donc elle a 28 ans.

-Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : La Maëva en question.

La princesse Peach étant sortie, nos deux frères étaient restés avec leur « sœur » . La fille semblait être aussi grande que Luigi, aussi fine, avec des yeux bleus, un petit nez, et une chevelure de la même couleur que Mario. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs gardé des traces de son dernier repas (cf chapitre 1). La seule fille encore présente était habillée d'une robe sur les tons noirs, avec un bandeau rouge autour du cou. Elle leur demanda :

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Mon nom est Mario, répondit ce dernier (je n'allais quand même pas écrire « mon nom est Mario, répondit Mario » , si?) , et le garçon à côté de moi est mon frère Luigi.

-Ah euh.. Il n'aurais pas pris chaud par hasard ? Questionna Maëva.

En effet, la tête de Luigi était aussi rouge que le T-shirt de son frère. Inutile de vous préciser que cela vient de sa timidité (ok, je vous l'ai précisée).

-Euh.. et bien.. c'est à dire.. que.. euh.. balbutia Luigi. _Bon allez courage._ Pensa t-il.

-Oui c'est ça, il a prit chaud. Mentit Mario. Bon, sortons.

Nos deux frères sortirent donc. Pendant ce temps, Maëva pensa :

-_Après on est en été, donc oui, il fait chaud._

XxXxXxXxX

Les frères Mario retournèrent à la Pipe House. Or, ils ignoraient que Maëva les avait suivis. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle fit l'état des lieux :

-Donc voilà où ils habitent. Se dit-elle. Donc une maison, avec un « Mario » au dessus de la porte, rectangulaire.. bref, une maison ! Maintenant il y a l'interieur !

La fille rentra, et bien entendu (ou pas), Luigi l'avait vue rentrer. Il demanda (P. S. : hésitation à prévoir)

-Ah.. euh.. c'est toi.. euh.. pourquoi.. es-tu.. ici ?

-Je voulais juste voir où vous habitez, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

-Pour savoir. Déclara Mario.

-Donc vous habitez ensemble. Remarqua Maëva.

-Pas tout le temps. Déclara Luigi (qui avait du récupérer son souffle). Il arrive que je passe une nuit dans la forêt Boo, _chez moi_.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais où exactement ?

-Dans la clairière.

-Et comment l'as-tu eu ?

-Il faudra que je t'explique quelque chose avant. Finit Luigi.

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ghostbuster et scientifique

Spoilers (et là, il y en a des vrais) :

-Ce chapitre explique le jeu _Luigi's Mansion_, si vous n'y avez pas joué ou si vous voulez finir le jeu sans aide, je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre.

-Ce chapitre est basé sur un dialoque assez long.

Voilà, revenons à l'histoire !

Chapitre 3 : Ghostbuster et scientifique.

Notre trio de départ se trouvait à la Pipe House. Maëva décida de demander :

-Que s'est-il passé, Luigi ?

-Un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre. Elle indiquait que j'avais gagné un manoir dans un concours (auquel je n'ai J-A-M-A-I-S participé), j'ai prévenu Mario, il y est allé mais n'est jamais revenu. J'y suis allé après, et là, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient oublié d'écrire « visuel non contractuel » sur la feuille. déclara Luigi.

-À bon ? demanda Maëva.

-Oui, répondit Luigi, le manoir faisait plus peur que sur l'image. Et, comble du train fantôme, il était hanté !

-Et quand on a peur des fantômes, ce n'est pas facile. pouffa Mario.

-Mario, tu étais enfermé dans un tableau à ce moment-là, je ne me moquerais pas à ta place. réprimanda Luigi.

-C'est vrai. répondit Mario d'une petite voix.

-Bon, revenons à nos fantômes. déclara le plombier en vert. Je rentrais dans le manoir, j'essayais d'ouvrir les portes (qui étaient fermées à clé), je me battis avec une souris pour une clé, après j'ouvris la porte et là, j'ai eu froid dans le dos.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Maëva.

-Mario te la dit, répondit Luigi, j'ai peur des fantômes, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il y avait un beau spectre en premier plan. Je rencontrais dans la même occasion un savant fou, que l'on appelle le professeur K-Tastroff. Il étudie les phénomènes paranormaux, et a inventé de nombreuses choses, dont l'Ectoblast 3000 et la GBH, la GameBoy Horror. En échange de la capture de quelques fantômes, il m'aiderais à retrouver Mario. Après en avoir chassé quelques uns, dont 22 bien coriaces, je tombe sur mon frère, dans un tableau, avec mon deuxième pire cauchemar, le Roi Boo, en face. Après l'avoir aspiré (le Boo, pas mon frère), le professeur sauve mon frère, et avec l'argent que j'avais récolté, il me construit une nouvelle maison, le manoir en question ! Voilà c'est fini !

-Ah d'accord. déclara Maëva. Et il a inventé d'autres choses, ce professeur ?

-Oui, répondit Mario, et cela a créé une aventure sur une île paradisiaque, l'île Delfino.

-Ah, tu pourras me la raconter, s'il te plaît ? demanda la fille.

-Ok, je te la raconterais demain, il se fait tard. répondit le frère en rouge.

-Je dors sur le canapé, si cela ne dérange personne. déclara la jeune fille.

-Okee Dokee ! fit Luigi.

-Bonne nuit ! déclara le trio en chœur.

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Delfinos et Koussinos

Chapitre 4 : Delfinos et Koussinos

Encore à la Pipe House :  
-Comment ça s'est passé, Mario ? Demanda Maëva.  
-Un jour, la princesse Peach (la fille à côté de toi quand on t'a rencontrée) a décidé de partir en vacances, accompagnée de son chancelier, Papy Champi, et moi-même. Mais ces vacances ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.  
-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda la fille.  
-Bowser a décidé de prendre tout les soleils, et , comble des vacances pourries, un certain Antimario a salit l'île Delfinos (l'île où on prenait nos vacances) avec des graffitis. Heureusement, un robot inventé par le « légendaire » professeur K-Tastroff, du nom de J.E.T. (mince, je ne me rappelle plus ce que signifie l'acronyme), m'a permis de nettoyer l'île et de récupérer les soleils. En cours de route, je me suis rendu compte que notre cher Antimario n'était autre que Bowser Jr, le plus jeune des 8 enfants de Bowser. A la fin, je sauve la princesse...  
-Comme d'habitude. Interrompt Luigi avant de se prendre une baffe (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va en manger, des baffes).  
-Oui, comme d'habitude, continua Mario, sauf qu'en plus, je sauve l'île, et on prend des vacances bien méritées.  
-En parlant de vacances gâchées sur des îles, rappliqua Luigi, tu te rappelles de celles passées sur l'île Koussinos ?  
-Ah oui, vacances que tu as « rêvées » ! Répondit Mario  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Maëva  
-Il s'endormait toutes les deux minutes. Expliqua Mario  
-Ah, ok. Dit la fille.  
-Sauf que, sans moi, il y a certaines choses que tu n'aurais pas pu faire ! déclara Luigi avant de se prendre une baffe (baffes counter : 3)  
-Oui, sauf que j'en ai assez de te donner des baffes. S'énerva Mario  
-Et allez, on s'éloigne. Déclara Luigi (baffes counter : 4)  
-BON, LES GARS, J'AIMERAIS AVOIR LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE, MOI ! hurla Maëva (elle sait crier, faut pas croire).  
-Bon, je crois avoir compris ce qu'il faut faire. Déclara Luigi (baffes counter : 5)  
-Donc, on a eu le droit à du sauvetage de Koussinos. Expliqua Mario  
-Et un Antasma à gérer. Ajouta Luigi  
-Et on a pu prendre des vacances après. Finit Mario  
-Enfin ! Soupira Luigi. (baffes counter : 6)  
-Bon, à l'initial, on devais parler du professeur K-Tastroff, et on s'éloigne ! rappela Mario  
-On racontera la suite de nos aventures plus tard ! Dit Luigi. (baffes counter : 7)  
-Ok, à plus tard ! Dit Maëva  
-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Mario.  
-Au château Champignon.  
-Ok, à plus tard !

**__****à suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Inside the time

Chapitre 5 : Inside the time

Maëva alla alors au château Champignon. A son arrivée, elle vit la princesse Peach, accompagnée d'un vieux monsieur avec une canne et une tête de champignon marron sur la tête, et un savant fou en blouse

blanche avec une mèche blanche sur la tête. Le savant commença alors :

-J'ai amélioré la machine spatio-temporelle. Nous devrions bientôt pouvoir aller dans le futur !

-C'est gentil, mais évite de faire des catastrophes ! Répondit la princesse.

Le professeur rigola, puis il dit :

-Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle tête au royaume Champignon.

-Oui, elle est derrière toi ! Déclara la princesse.

Le savant fou se retourna, vit Maëva et failli éclater de rire, si Mario n'avait pas suivi sa... euh... sœur ?

-Enchanté, dit-il, je suis le professeur K Tastroff. Et vous ?

-Moi ? Euh... Maëva Mario.

-Serais-tu, par hasard, la sœur de celui derrière toi ?

Maëva se retourne et donne une droite à Mario, puis, elle retourne devant le professeur et lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas.

Le professeur décide alors de faire un test ADN, avec les deux supposés frère et sœur. Pour cela, un morceau de peau des deux victimes, une solution d'extraction, un microscope et de la patience suffisent. Pendant ce temps, Maëva demande :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la machine spatio-temporelle ?

-Oui, répondit Mario, une aventure dans le passé.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. C'était un jour, où notre savant fou ici présent, déclara le plombier en regardant le professeur, à lancé sa machine. Or, le voyage ne se passa pas comme prévu. En effet, des envahisseurs, appelés Xhampis, ont décidé d'envahir le passé. C'est ainsi que mon frère, moi, et nous deux (mon frère et moi) quand on était bébés, on a décidé de chasser ses envahisseurs. Et on a réussi.

-En parlant de cette aventure, je n'ai jamais compris ce que voulait dire la porte étoilée. Déclara Luigi, au niveau de la porte.

-Ah, euh... je ne sais pas non plus.

-En chemin, en parlant d'étoiles, tu te rappelles d'Étoile d'Or ?

-Dans le voyage rêve-réalité, oui.

-Pas celui-là, l'autre, dans les entrailles de notre ennemi public n°1 : Bowser !

-Ah, oui, et sérieusement, on se dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'on pensait (aprèsjedisçajedisrien).

-Oui, je confirme, surtout que la réunion était bien soporifique (baffes counter : 8)

-Bon, une bonne visite s'est imposée, de son cholestérol, de ses poumons, de son estomac, de son cerveau aussi, etc.

-Rien que d'y penser que Gracowitz était derrière tout ça...

-Gracowitz ? Demanda Maëva.

-Un ancien ennemi, répondit Mario, et la prochaine fois on te racontera ce qui s'est passé, et on lèvera une partie du voile sur la question de Luigi.

-Ok, je dors ici, on se revoit demain !

-Ok, à demain ! Déclarèrent les deux frères en chœur !

_**à suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les problèmes des Anciens

Chapitre 6 : Les problèmes des Anciens

Nos trois héros étaient parti faire une nuit. Le lendemain matin, les deux frères étaient retournés au château Champignon, où Karl et Maëva les attendaient. Il ne restait qu'une étape : vérifier s'il y a des similitudes entre l'ADN de Mario et celui de Maëva. Mais, le microscope ne grossissait... pas assez. Donc il fallait passer le temps. Donc la première question de Maëva fut : « Que s'est-il passé avec Gracowitz ? » Et qui réponds ? Mario !

-Donc, l'histoire commence par l'enlèvement de la voix de la princesse Peach, et un changement par une voix explosive. Donc, exceptionnellement accompagné par Bowser, je vais au royaume de Végésia, et on a une drôle de surprise sur le trajet.

-J'ai beaucoup de questions sans réponses là. Répondit Maëva.

-Donc, initialement, expliqua Luigi, c'est la princesse entière qui se fait capturer par Bowser, et là, c'est sa voix par une sorcière. J'ai dû aller de force avec mon frère sur l'aventure, j'ai fait l'observateur, et là, surprise, notre sorcière, nommée Graguémona, est accompagné d'un sorte de, euh..., extraterrestre, nommé Gracowitz. Donc notre aventure sera de protéger un talisman, nommé la Végétoile, protéger le royaume et envoyer nos deux ennemis, Graguémona et Gracowitz en enfer. Au final, c'est juste envoyer Gracowitz dans ses cauchemars qui a échoué. Comme le prouve l'aventure expliquée hier.

-Ah, d'accord, et sinon ?

-Le pire, c'est quand elle a déclaré qu'on avait 1000 ans de retard avant de la rattraper, déclara Mario.

-En parlant de vieux, tu te rappelles du comte Niark ?

-Ah, oui, celui qui voulait détruire les mondes, et c'est à 4, Peach, Bowser, Luigi et moi-même qui lui ont réglé son compte. Mais, Luigi a eu des contretemps avant, un lavage de cerveau, je crois.

-Et ça avait donné quoi ? Demanda Maëva

-Non, surtout pas ! cria Luigi, à son habitude dans certaines situation, celle-là compris.

-Bon, il s'appelait... (censuré).

10 bonnes minutes plus tard, le temps que Luigi soit réanimé (et d'ailleurs, on se demande comment Mario a eu son brevet de médecine, car il lui envoie 5 seaux d'eau, et le baffes counter arrive à 11, ce qui vaut une claque de Maëva au plus vieux de ses supposés frères.

Parce que oui, malheureusement, Luigi n'arrive pas à supporter qu'on prononce le nom que j'ai censuré (bêtisier awards de la meilleure chose censurée chez les Mario). C'est à ce moment-là que Papy Champi arrive en criant :

« LA PRINCESSE PEACH N'EST PLUS DANS SA CHAMBRE ! »

Ce qui, naturellement, jette un froid dans le dos de tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf deux personnes : Maëva, qui n'avait pas compris et Luigi, qui était à demi-conscient à ce moment-là. C'est à partir d'ici que la véritable aventure commence.

_**À suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : 8 mondes de problèmes

Chapitre 7 : 8 mondes de problèmes

Après l'intervention de Papy Champi, tous les Toads bougeaient dans tous les sens, sous l'incompréhension de Maëva. Cette dernière se mit à demander à Mario :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit Mario, mais je sens qu'elle s'est fait capturer.

-QUOI ?!

-Pour la deux mille sept cent... pour la énième fois !

Bref, nos 3 héros (oui, Mario, ton frère et ta « sœur » te rejoignent) étaient parti pour « re »passer les 8 mondes, mais ils réservaient plein de surprises.

7-1 : Sans problèmes

Le monde 1 se passait pour le moins... normalement, à part le fait que Maëva posait plein de questions.

7-2 : Il fait chaud !

Le monde 2, lui, se résume en 8 mots : Maëva crève de chaud et se plaint.

7-3 : Noyade forcée

Là, c'est Luigi qui enquiquine à peu près tout le monde, en effet, Maëva aura essayé de jouer au Titanic avec lui, et donc aura failli le noyer, si Mario ne l'avait pas arrêtée.

7-4 : Surtout pas !

La jungle se serait bien déroulé si Maëva n'avait pas tenté de boire l'eau empoisonnée (ce qu'elle a fait, malheureusement).

7-5 : Sakaï !

Le « Pôle Nord », comme l'a appelé Maëva, se passa bien, à part un concours de patinage de vitesse auquel Luigi finira dans un sapin, la neige de ce dernier finira sur Mario, et la jeune fille fit un plongeon dans l'eau froide.

7-6 : Escalade et chutes.

Ici, on a eu le droit à une « excursion » sur les montagnes où Maëva a chuté 5 fois et où Luigi a eu un violent mal de crâne (il s'est ramassé un sapin précédemment).

7-7 : Projecteurs cassés

Ici, tout le monde a cru avoir des illusions, jusqu'au moment où Luigi envoie un bon coup de marteau sur les projecteurs, un par un.

7-8 : La fin

Le dernier monde se passa sans problèmes, à part une surprise incroyable, celle que Maëva a réussi un frapper un Boo (impossible dans les « Super Mario Bros. ») et un combat final face à Bowser qui ne se passa pas comme prévu...

_**à suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un combat bizarre

Chapitre 8 : Un combat pour le moins... bizarre.

Après quelques séquelles issus des mondes, nos 3 héros arrivèrent devant, je cite « l'horrible château sombre » (Maëva) de Bowser. Après l'avoir franchi, ce qui se passa sans problèmes, Maëva ayant compris les bases, notre (presque) fratrie arriva devant Bowser. Il commença par lancer des flammes que tout le monde évitait. C'est simple, c'est au bout du 5 coup de poing que les choses commences à se gâter. En effet, juste après, Bowser arrive à envoyer Luigi, la tête la première, sur le mur. Ce qui fait plus mal que le sapin du monde 5.

Ici, je me suis posée la question de savoir si je vous dit ce que ça avait donné. Inutile de vous préciser que si je le faisait, je ferais un gros spoil sur Super Paper Mario. Au final, comme je suis gentille... ET BEN JE NE LE VOUS DIRAIS PAS !

Donc, suivez la logique, on arrive à un combat en 2 vs 2. Mais, lors d'une attaque de Bowser, Maëva se rends compte de ses pouvoirs... paranormaux. En effet, une sorte d'intangibilité l'avait atteinte. Ensuite, passa une session où elle passe à travers le mur, ensuite, elle devient invisible... mais elle est vivante. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle passe derrière Bowser, et renvoie son « coéquipier » dans le mur.

On arrive ainsi, autant vous résumer, à un combat gagné par les 3 alliés, et la libération de la princesse Peach. Ce chapitre est court, comme le sera le suivant, mais je n'avais pas d'idées.

_**À suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau jour

Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau jour...

Le royaume Champignon retrouva sa quiétude. Mario, Luigi, Maëva, Peach, Papy Champi et le professeur Karl Tastroff ont participé à une photo de groupe. Ensuite, une révélation importante intervient : Maëva est... bel et bien la sœur des légendaires Frères Mario. Ainsi, le proverbe « Jamais deux sans trois » était devenu juste pour la famille Mario. La jeune fille retourna à Brooklyn, en ayant appris plein de choses. Pour tout vous dire, toute la famille s'en retrouva grandi, même si, je le conçois, le baffes counter est arrivé à 11.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
